Eternal Sea
by HappyTunaFish27
Summary: 100 years ago Rin Kagamine was trapped in the sea to never age or die until somebody learns to love her. She had lost all hope until she meet Gakupo Kaumi. will he be able to set her free. Rated T just to be safe, Rin x Gakupo


**My sister is having a fangasim in the next room,**

**I am listening to the first Miku Hatsune song I ever heard,**

**The perfect environment for writing fanfiction!**

**I will update Neru and Lens Mistake but my friend in real life is going through a whole I may be pregnant crisis so it may not be the best idea to update at this time…**

**Anyway I wanted to write a story like deep sea girl but I already read a fan fiction about a girl under water that gets saved by her lover or a boy or whatever. It was a Rin x Len fanfic. I wanted rin so I thought, "why not make it a Rin x Gakupo fanfic?"**

**Rins pov**

I have been here for about a hundred years.

A hundred years tomorrow.

Back when I was shoved in the ocean was on my wedding night.

I fell off a cliff and into the ocean.

Nobody ever found me so I was pronounced dead.

But I will never be able to age or die until I get out of here.

Would you like to know why? It was 100 years ago.

My parents arranged me to marry Oliver Smith. **(I have no clue if he has a last name I just made one up)**

I absolutely hated him, he was a no good player only after my family's fortune.

But my best friend, Tei, was absolutely in love with him.

We had been friends ever since we were little.

Even though I was rich and she was poor we had each other and that was all that mattered.

I remember the day I told her the news.

I was able to get away from the house the day I was told so I ran to Tei's little cottage in the forest.

I opened the door; she looked up from the book she was reading to look at me.

"Why hello Rin," she said with a smile.

"Shall I make some tea for us?" she asked still smiling.

I shook my head yes and sat down at her table.

As soon as she was done making the tea she set a cup in front of me.

I took a sip, amazing as always.

She sat down across from me and started to drink her tea.

"What brings you here today Rin?" she asked me with her sweet voice.

"Well…I wanted to tell you…my parents….arranged for me…too…get married" I said my voice shaky.

"Congrats! To whom?" she said with a smile.

"…Oliver Smith…" I said looking to my feet.

She got up, she had that scary look on her face, the scary look she always has when she is mad.

I stood up; she kept getting closer until she backed me up against the door.

I tried to open the door when she sad,

"I am happy for you Rin" she smiled again, I sighed in relief.

"When is the wedding?" she asked me.

"In a week," I said with a little smile.

"Well I you don't mind me asking… can I be your maid of honor?" she said with a shy smile.

"Of course! I couldn't imagine anyone else being it!" I said with a smile.

We hugged as I departed back for home.

The rest of the week was great, we planned the wedding together. We both thought, "even if I am marrying a man I despise why not make the wedding perfect?"

And the wedding was perfect.

We got a great priest, the reception was good and believe it or not Oliver was a better kisser then I thought he would be.

Tei sang me a beautiful song at our dinner and after the song I slipped out so all my relatives could talk to Oliver.

I walked over to the cliff, my white dress dragged behind me and I rapped the white lace shawl I had on around me tighter for the night air mixed with the sea water made it very cold.

I heard somebody behind me whisper something in my ear in gibberish.

I turned around to see Tei standing behind me with that scary look on my face.

"If you love the see so much then my gift to you is a spell that makes it impossible for you to drown die or age in the water and only somebody who can learn to love you can get you out."

Before I could say anything she pushed me in.

My wedding dress ripped on the rocks and my lace shawl flew off.

That day I was pronounced dead.

I ran away into the sea to hide my shame.

The shame I felt from being friends with a person like Tei.

I knew no man would fall in love with me so I sank into depression for 100 years.

Everything was hopeless when one day I was under the cliff I feel off because it was the 100 year anniversary of when I was pushed off.

I saw some young people at the top of the cliff about to cliff dive.

I hid behind I rock and watched each on of them jump in then swim back up and out.

Then the last person to dive jumped in but instead of swim back up e started to drown.

I swam down as deep as he descended deeper the got a good grip and started to push him back up.

I was able to push him to shore without being seen. By this time he was conscious again and was joined by his friend who seemed concerned about him.

I sighed in relief and then swam off.

This was a good way to spend my 100 year anniversary.


End file.
